


Ergastulum Fairy Tale

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Literature, Marriage Proposal, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: Quick drabble from my head. Everybody could use a little more Nicolas.The idea belongs to me.You belong to Nicolas.Also listed on my Deviantart account under the name happydoo2





	Ergastulum Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble from my head. Everybody could use a little more Nicolas.  
> The idea belongs to me.   
> You belong to Nicolas.  
> Also listed on my Deviantart account under the name happydoo2

The lights of Ergastulum sparkled like diamonds in the dark. 

Nicolas was sitting on the edge of building, alone, watching the nighttime life of the city. A small breeze gently blows against his back and with it brings the scent of pavement, cigarettes and something familiar, a scent of lavender and vanilla. Before he could place the scent, arms wrap themselves around his neck. Instinctively, he grips his katana before he realizes that the smell is your perfume and that it is your arms around his neck.

"Surprise" you signed against his chest.

He twisted around in your arms and saw you smiling with the biggest grin imaginable and bright, laughing eyes. You waited until he turned around before you started signed "Worick told me you were up here. It is a beautiful night." 

Nic turned back around and motioned you to sit beside him. As you went to sit down on the edge, he took your arm and pulled you gently to sit in between his legs with his chest behind your back. He wrapped his arms around you and rested his chin on your shoulder as you leaned back into his embrace.

Neither one of you spoke as you both absorbed the sight of the city. You could feel Nic's  heart beating against your back. He placed a kiss on your shoulder and felt the soft giggle that came from you. It was peaceful for once.

You suddenly felt his heart start beating faster as he started ruffling through his jacket pocket. 

He reached around you for your left hand and then he placed a ring on your finger. 

As you stared at your hand, He placed a soft kiss on the pulse of your neck, feeling your rapidly beating heart against his lips

A rough voice said "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" 

Some times there are happy endings in Ergastulum after all.  



End file.
